1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dishwasher apparatus, and in particular to means for controlling the dispensing of dishwashing liquid additive selectively in the operation of the dishwasher apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Domestic dishwashing apparatus generally have two separate additive dispensers, one for a dishwashing detergent and one for a wetting agent. The dispensers are actuated automatically during a desired portion of the wash cycle to dispense an appropriate additive to the wash chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,596, owned by the assignee hereof, discloses a dishwasher dispenser control which utilizes two separate relays 22, 23 to operate switches to place one or both of the detergent dispenser operator and wetting agent dispenser operator in series with the electrical heating coil to effect dispensing of those additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,269, owned by the assignee of the present invention discloses the use of three separate triacs 64, 71 and 66 to control the heater 23, detergent dispenser 73 and wetting agent dispenser 67 respectively.